A la croisée des chemins
by Bestlove
Summary: Cette fic est un gros délire entre Yukihana et moi, Bestlove qui s'est transformé en histoire. Ou comment des chemins se croisent sans but précis. Juste par la volonté des auteurs en fait... Et ce qui en découle. C'est un crossover entre Fairy Tail, Bleach, Tsubasa Chronicle et Tara Duncan. Et d'autre...
1. Fairy tail

Disclaimer : Si les personnages nous appartenaient, je les torturerais beaucoup plus ! dixit Bestlove

Yukihana: Pour dire que rien n'est à nous à part l'histoire...

Lucy était honteuse. Par sa faute, la guilde avait été détruite et des membres avaient été blessés. Elle revoyait les visages décomposés de ses amis lorsqu'ils avaient découvert Reby, Jett et Droy, suspendus à l'arbre, ensanglantés, le sigle de Phantom gravée sur leur chair comme une marque au fer rouge. Elle revoyait la guilde détruite, la bataille enragée, les larmes .La culpabilité la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle ne se le pardonnera jamais!

C'est en ruminant ces sombres pensées qu'elle arriva à Fairy Tail, qui était en pleine reconstruction. En effet, le maitre s'était lancé dans une grande opération « Remontons le moral des troupes, reconstruisons de la guilde en CARREMENT MIEUX ! Piscine, boutique, tout ce dont vous rêvez sera à Fairy Tail ». Il avait même fait des plans, prenant ça très au sérieux. Et même si ils n'étaient pas tout à fait exacts, tout le monde était à fond dedans.

« Trop à fond dedans même ! » pensa Lucy en voyant Natsu .Le jeune homme, qui se disputait avec Grey pour savoir qui portait le plus de poutres, lui fit un sourire... et celles-ci lui tombèrent dessus.

Lucy soupira. Toujours le même...

Sortant de la tente de matériel, Erza sourit en voyant que la reconstruction avançait à vitesse grand V. Ca lui faisait vraiment plaisir de voir que même les blessés essayaient de participer, selon leurs moyens. Son regard fit un tour d'horizon passant en revue les « troupes ». Tout allait pour le mieux…

Soudain, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, et elle se précipita:

Natsu et Grey se lançaient des poutres au visage ! Et Happy les encourageaient en plus !

- Hé ! Arrêtez de détruire le matériel!

Les deux garçons se figèrent.

- Erza ! (grosses gouttes de sueur) … Comment ça va? … T'es en forme aujourd'hui...

En voyant le sourcil d'Erza se lever de manière significative, les deux magiciens se transformèrent en fontaines ruisselantes…

- Au lieu de vous occuper de ma forme, vous devriez plutôt ramasser votre bazar! Et je vous conseille de vous dépêcher!

- Oui chef!

Et ils se précipitèrent sur les poutres tombées devant Lucy, qui les regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Erza se tourna vers le chat bleu et, avec un regard de tueuse, lança :

- Happy?

- Ou... oui? (c'était vraiment la mode des fontaines ce jour-là…)

- Tu ferais mieux de les aider dans leur ménage que de les encourager à se battre!

Le chat bleu se mit au boulot.

- Aye, Sir!

La guerrière se tourna ensuite vers Lucy:

- Tu aurais un esprit utile pour le bricolage?

- Euh... Je peux invoquer Taurus.

- Ah! Parfait! Tu pourrais aider Elfman alors...

Lucy se tourna les pouces, gênée. Son sourire avait disparu.

- Hum, Erza... Encore désolée pour... ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Arrête de déprimer! C'est du passé! Regarde! Tout le monde est content de participer aux travaux! Personne ne t'en veut! Et puis, ça fait du changement... déclama la guerrière en lui prenant les épaules.

Lucy, émue, posa sur le chantier un regard neuf.

Elle vit Mirajane servir une chope à Macao et un tonneau à Kana (qui chantait haut et fort des chansons déconseillées au moins de dix-huit ans) en leurs précisant d'arrêter de boire et d'aller travailler plutôt.

Elle rit en voyant Jett et Droy essayer de séduire Reby (surtout quand celle-ci les envoya balader en un éclair).Cela lui réchauffa le cœur de voir qu'ils semblaient parfaitement remis.

Elle remarqua Jubia espionnant Grey discrètement et Makarof se prenant pour un architecte inspiré. Un rayon de soleil passa sur son visage et elle se secoua mentalement : N'avait-elle pas compris en rentrant avec ses amis après avoir rejeté son père ?

Elle sourit à Erza, reconnaissante.

- ERZA !

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers Natsu, qui arrivait en criant, une feuille à la main et Happy sur l'épaule.

- Erza! Erza! Les mots changent tous seuls!

- Calme-toi, Natsu ! , soupira la guerrière

- Mais regarde! dit-il en la lui brandissant sous le nez.

La guerrière étudia le papier. Effectivement, c'était étrange, mais plus rien ne l'étonnait.

L'unique phrase écrite, dont les mots ne signifiaient rien, se transforma sous ses yeux.

- Porte de transfert ouvre-toi et en cet ailleurs transfert moi !?, lis une voix par-dessus son épaule

-Grey? , s'exclama Erza. Qu'est-ce que tu...

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase, et Lucy regarda, stupéfaite, le vide apparu à la place de ses amis.


	2. Bleach

Bleach ou débarquer chez les gens n'est pas forcément une bonne idée, surtout quand ceux-ci ont un palais, un armée et une magie surpuissante

Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient, sauf l'histoire.

Ichigo tiqua. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rukia et Renji, qui semblaient aussi désorientés que lui.

-Eh bah dis donc, ça a changé Karakura depuis la dernière fois...

-Mais c'est pas Karakura, crétin!

-Je sais, imbécile, c'était ironique!

Soudain, une voix pleine de fureur contenue s'exclama :

-HUM,HUM! Si je ne vous dérange pas...

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES DANS MON PALAIS ? DEJA QUE VOUS AVEZ DETRUIT LE TOIT !

Surpris, les compagnons regardèrent la folle hystérique à la mèche blanche qui leur hurlait à la figure...et remarquèrent enfin la centaine de gardes les entourant, épées à la main.

Ichigo s'avança, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Tu veux te battre? J'suis ton homme!

-Renji, tu peux l'assommer? C'est pas un modèle de diplomatie...

-Avec plaisir! s'écria Renji en donnant un bon coup de zanpakutô sur la tête d'Ichigo. Celui-ci, sonné, s'affala sur le sol de marbre de la grande salle.

-Merci.

Rukia se tourna, diplomate, vers la femme qui semblait s'énerver de plus en plus, l'air crépitant autour d'elle.

-Excusez-nous, madame, petite erreur d'aiguillage dans le Garganta.

-MADAME ?COMMENT CA MADAME ? METTEZ-MOI CA EN PRISON ET QUE CA SAUTE !

Les gardes avancèrent menaçants.

-Att... Attendez, on va vous expliquer... balbutia Rukia.

-Très diplomate, vraiment! critiqua Renji.

-On se passe de tes commentaires!

Tout à coup, des cris retentirent, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Tout le monde leva la tête vers le toit, ou un large trou laissait voir le ciel, et ce qui était d'abord des silhouettes floues, devinrent trois (ou quatre) personnes, qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol (ou plutôt sur des courtisans qui en eurent pour 50 ans de thérapie).

La femme à la mèche soupira:

-Heureusement que je n'avais pas reconstruit le toit... Tara, va voir ce qu'il se passe encore...

-Mais pourquoi moi? s'écria une jeune fille, dont les longs cheveux blonds striés d'une mèche blanche tombaient sur son armure pourpre et or.

« Ils ont beaucoup de mèches blanches ici » pensa Rukia.

C'est alors qu'un cri retentit:

-GREY! QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FOUTU?!

-Mais je sais pas, j'ai juste lu ce qui était écrit!

-Je me sens pas bien...

Et le jeune homme aux cheveux roses vomit sur les courtisans.

**Et voici le chapitre 2 ! **

**Grey : Mais pourquoi je me fais engueuler ?**

**Bestlove et Crisa (la bêta de cette fic) : Tentacules.**

**Ichigo : Hein ?**

**Yukihana17 et Crisa : Les yeux de Nezumi… Magnifiques…**

**Renji : Hein ? **

**Rukia : Je crois qu'elles ont péter un câble… Ca n'a absolument aucun rapport…**

**Bestlove : La vie, la vie, la vie nous voici Lavi !**

**Kuro : Oh mon dieu on a touché le fond - -'**

**Bestlove : Ta gueule, je veux Lavi pasque c'est la vie ! et puis t'es même pas là d'abord !**

**Crisa : Citron.**

**Bestlove (écoute Ti amo, vous savez, dans Obélix ?) : Lavi, TI AMO !**

**Kuro : Mais franchement, vous pouvez arrêter cinq minutes de parler de tout et n'importe quoi ?**

**Yukihana17 : Hummm… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non.**

**Crisa : Kuro, honte sur toi à tout jamais jusqu'à la 28eme génération. Et les grenouilles domineront le monde.**

**Erza : Un peu de calme, je n'arrive pas à discuter avec la charmante da…**

**Bestlove : CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT**

**Erza (tape sur la tête de Bestlove) : C'est mieux.**

**Yukihana17 : Borborygme !**

**Kuro : J'en ai marre, je pars !**

**Yukihana17 : Le pauvre, il en a déjà marre alors qu'il n'est même pas encore apparu.**

**Crisa : Quelque chose me dit qu'il va en baver…**

**Cal et Fye : Nous aussi !**

**Bestlove et Yukihana17 : A bientôt et... Review !?**


End file.
